Entirely
by Aki-niichan Aki's Notebook
Summary: Hiei's POV. One of my first fics... A bit dark but kinda sweet.


Entirely  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply!  
  
The beach is deserted. It is about an hour before midnight. I'm starting to get sleepy, but refuse to go to my tent until I'm sure he's asleep. We've shared a bed a lot of times before, but it's different now. Something in the way we regard each other has changed, and now it's come between us.   
  
I was right from the beginning. I should have ignored it.   
  
I carefully zip open the small door, wondering how he could have fit through. Just as I thought, he is already sleeping. The tent is exeedingly small, and even while he is sound asleep, he is still cautiously pressed to the wall, leaving as much space for me as possible. As always, he has considered my wellbeing before his. I shake my head. I am so small and thin, I did not need more space than a youko amost twice my size. I know from experience pulling him free will be of no use. He will just inch back without the slightest hesitation.   
  
I lie down and close my eyes, thoughts of the day passing through my mind in pictures. His voice. And our silent moments alone. I fall asleep, his face the last thing in my mind before dosing off. Somehow, I feel secure knowing he is beside me.   
  
As usual, my dreams appear as though I am watching it from afar. It is quiet and somewhat dark, the dream entirely in black and white. There is a child walking in a garden. He is asking for directions from a large tree. The tree doesn't answer back, but the child seems satisfied and thanks it. He walks away humming a soft melody.   
  
I have heard this melody before. I'm not sure where, but something about it reminds me of a woman's voice. Yes… I remember. The scene changes. I am standing in front of the same tree. I see myself hastily climbing it, hopping from branch to branch until I reach a window. It is dark inside, and as still as the night. I move closer, following the soft lullaby coming from inside. A woman was seated on the bed, cradling her son. His face was hidden, only the red flowing hair could be seen, striking rich contrast against everything else. The familiar outline calls my attention, and I am apprehensive as I fail to sense his youki for confirmation. A feeling of guilt surrounds me, unknown to me until recognise the flimsy clothing. I am baffled by why he is wearing this outfit as a human, only to realise he is in his youko form. The red hair…   
  
Blood, all over. A fiery crimson flooded all over the black and white facade, slowly revealing what I could not see before. I am pulled violently to the person up the tree, ultimately able to witness the horror upclose. I am trapped in terror and confusion, a bright light almost blinding me, memories replaying in my mind of battles fought in the past, of suffering and hate, of falling…falling… Slowly I separate again from the steadily dropping bundle, watching without being able to do anything. The whole world is silent, the distant melody fading away. Only I can hear faint sobs coming from afar, becoming louder and louder…   
  
My eyes snap open, the sudden instant exploding through me, every inch of my body covered with sweat. I close my eyes, painfully trying to regain myself, burrying my face in my hands. I remain without movement as long as possible, taking deep breaths, the hot tears seemingly burning my cheeks.   
  
Slowly I open my eyes. I am surprised to see myself sitting up. Meekly, I turn to look at the sleeping kitsune beside me. He remained sleeping peacefully, the soft glow over his features naturally calming me down. I lean forward, close enough to feel his breath, warm and soothing to my cold, wet face. A tear gem forms in his cheek, eliciting a small amount of panic in me. He sighs, smiling, and I cannot help feeling that it is because of me.   
  
  
His red hair draws me back to my nightmare. As though he had sensed it, his smile quickly fades. I cannot help but marvel at his beauty. In his profound sleep his delicate features were even gentler. The absence of expression in his face gave emphasis to his perfection. Could it be that in your eyes I am wonderful, too?   
  
"How did you become everything I've ever needed, Kurama?"   
  
Wiping the last traces of a tear, I sit up and unzip the door. Thinking of his smile, one naturally graces me as well. I sigh. Today would be another day with him. Maybe someday…   
  
  
Shuiichi: Visit us at Aki-niichan's dojo!  
http://geocities.com/Tokyo/Blossom/2728/index.html 


End file.
